looking down on you
by magicmailbox14
Summary: Tenchi beats Ryoko tells her to leave she does and encounters an old rivals son/ the summary sucks but i thinky you will like it r/r i accept anykind of reviews thanks
1. looking down at you

Hello folks :) ok this is my first fanfic so it might be boring too you but at least give me a chance i will accept flames and comppliments at thatso here it is the amazing story that i wrote at the top of my head:)  
  
wait one more thing i think it is impossible for a person like me too own a great anime like the tenchi muyo series well because i aint got that kinda moneywell without further adu here is my 1'st fanfiction!  
  
  
"Looking down on you"  
  
(intro) Ryoko was a wild,outgoing,strong women who held her feelings in as if they were a deathwish to show anyone she encountered  
There would come a time when Ryoko would let her feelings spill from her heart to the one she loved so dearly, and the guy whom she felt like she needed to show her feelings to was a man named Tenchi Maski.   
He was a lively cheerfull young lad, who was tall had black hair and the most brilliant colored eyes a girl could see. They were the color of polished oak wood wich varied in colors of light to the darkest deepths of brown. Shy and cunning he would go to the farest corners of his soul to save a person in need he was a loving soul and this is why Ryoko spilled her heart to him on every level. But Tenchi would never return his feelings too her. He did not know if his heart was lying to him. So he never told anyone except himself.  
  
  
It was a brisk cool night,and autum had,retured to Okiniawa and the lovely maiden Ryoko was atop of the rafter keeping busy drinking sake and thinking of her beloved Tenchi. " Tenchi...my beloved Tenchi." Ryoko slurred. She was smashed she couldnt talk right sit straight or see what the hell she was doing. Ryoko had and itch she attempted to scratch it but when she lifted her arm she fell to the floor with a thud that could make evenm president Bush talk straight. Ryoko was so intoxicated that the landing of that paticular was not felt on her rear. It was only a tingling feeling that ran through her body."Tenchi my Tenchi.....how i need you so..IM COMING TENCHI!''  
  
Ryoko got up and stumbled through the halls knocking everything over from a 300 year old china set to little knick knackes that were set on a courier in the corner. Ryoko was making terrible noise as she enterd Tenchis room. Ryoko stumbled to Tenchis bed. Not to anyones surprize the young youth was already awoken by all the racket Ryoko was making. "Ryoko what do you think your doing in my room at this time of night!" Tenchi yelled at the top of his lungs. "Oh Tenchi hold me." Ryoko jumped onto Tenchi. by then then the whole Maski household was witnessing the tramatic event. " Miss Ryoko you get off of Lord Tenchi this instant!!!!!" it was to late by that time.   
  
Tenchi had enough the rage was builing up inside of him for too long. With out him acknowlogin it his rage took over. His hand went into a tightly formed fist and pumeled straight into Ryoko's right cheek which knocked her too the ground. She squeled out in pain that knocked the the drunkness out of her. Tenchi went insane, he pounced onto Ryoko and countinued to drive his fists into her. She countinued to scream out in agony the one she loved was violently beating her. Had she gone to far? This point was obviouse. She finally drove Tenchi off the edge this time.  
  
"Tenchi, Lord Tenchi stop this at once!" Ayeka screamed with her hands to her face. Washu was awstruck at the onslaught that was being forced upon her little Ryoko. Washu sent an electricity ball straight at Tenchi witch sent him plumaling back against the wall. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER TENCHI MASAKI!!!!". Every ones feet were planted to the floor unable to move. Ryoko got up, her face was badly beaten. Her eyes showed only sadness that surfaced from the deepest depths of her heart. Her soul was torn apart. "Tenchi...why?" she looked up at the youth she had only shown love too for many years and he reacently beat her down.   
"Ryoko leave i never want to see you here in my presence again. I dont trust you anymore, and I cant trust myself around you! Leave here! Tenchi went out of his current state of insanity that just beat Ryoko into an oblivion. And he looked up at Ryoko just before she phased out of the house. "Wait no Ryoko wait! Im sorry Ryoko forgive me!". Tenchi was too late the beautiful but badly beatin maiden phased out of sight before she could hear his sorrowfull cry for forgivness.  
  
Ryoko appeared above the Maski house. She floated off into town in her sorrowfull state. 'Why would Tenchih do such a thing? Thats not like him to hit a girl. But luckily for him I'm used to the treatment he just gave me. But the fact still remains even Kagato wouldn't beat me like that, well he would but not for ten minuets (sorry cant spell that word) straight.  
  
Oh Tenchi how I loved you so but now im not sure of my feelings anymore.' By the time Ryoko had come across the the town and Tinjo's bar. Ryoko decided in her head that she could use some alcohol to ease the pain inside her heart and on her face. She landed on the ground but first making sure that no one saw her land . She walked into the pub and sat down on the little red stool ordered some sake and washed away her sorrows.   
She busted out crying into her arms. 'Why do i attract all the bad stuff why do i always get the beatings will I ever be loved by someone that i can show my love too with out faking it. I wish i could just die! Too take my life so that all the sorrow can end so i dont have to be alone in the universe. All I want is love and to be loved. What am I talking about how can a science expedriment be loved and show love in return?'   
  
Ryoko cauntinued to sob till she noticed a young man staring at her. He had the apperance of a fallen angelhe was Tall about 6'2. His hair was black with two thick streaks of white hair as bangs which went down to the corners of his eyes the rest of his hair was short and spikey. His eyes held a radient color of emerald green such the colors of Washu's eyes. He had a slight tan and anyone could tell he was built because you could she the outlines of his muscels through his shirt. He had a pair of baggy denim pants on and a shirt that showed an awfull way to escape the police. He also sported some skateboarding shoes (im looking at my brother right now and im writing what he's wearing:P)   
  
Ryoko looked away 'Men their useless they will beat your heart down till you cant take no more. But yet theres something about that boy that seems so familular. He blushed and looked away. HE arose from hisi current possision and walked straigh to Ryoko. He spoke with a deep handsome voice "Miss you need to go to a hospital you are badly beatin." He held concern in his voice. "Its none of your business and im fine thank you very much." Ryoko resisted the kindness this stranger was showing her. "Ma'am you obviously havent looked into the mirror lately have you because you look like your about to die if you dont get some 'advanced medical attention' Ryoko" "What how do... you... know...my...name?" but before she could get and answer, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her eyes started to bleed. She blacked out. Finally the affect of the brutall beating that Tenchi delivered finally showed its face. The pain was unbearable. Everyone in the bar looked toward Ryoko and the young stranger picked Ryoko up and phased out of the bar and into the night sky.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay folks thats it for the first chapter of my story and i hope you enjoyed it .i hope that i added enough details so flame me applaude me just dont damn me to the farest corners of hell :) im writing chapter 2 as soon as i download this thing:) buh bye  
  
magicmailbox14   
  
you can email me at my other name it's Squeekychipmunk@msn.com 


	2. Back at the Soujia

well this is the second chapter to my first fic i sure hoped you enjoyed the first chapter i know i did ;) (rubs the sleep outta my eye) yeup it was very exciting!   
well any way im poor i have no money (looks in wallet and moths fly out) cause my parents think im to stupid to know how to use money correctly so in conclusion how could i afford the hit anime Tenchi Muyo? simple cause i dont! so there you have it folks i own nothin nothin at all!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 2: say that again!  
  
The night sky never seemed so brillaint. The stars eemed as if angels had wept them out of love, they shown with such brilliance that it would make a sad man happy just to be within their glory. They showed new begings to those that have experianced such hard trials and tribulations. He flew with the wings of an eagle (figuritivly speaking) with the the conked out Ryoko on his shoulder. He flew towards the heavens into space to where the care Ryoko so needed desperatly. he flew to a familiar ship that only could be reconized as the Soujia.   
  
Soujia the place that Ryoko faced many beatings,abuse,and near death experiances, the place where she lost all that was dear to her because of one man that took her away from the point of sanity and placed her in a box that not even Jesus in all his glory could get out of because you werent trapped physically but mentally. Could this be the true Soujia or could it be a cleaverly designed replica. Never the less he flew towards it as with no care in the world. Didn't he know what kind of evils that hind themsleves within the walls of the soujia? of coarse he did.  
  
{ Back at Tenchis place}  
  
'Wow I can't believe i did that. I beat a women that only wanted to be loved by me down with my own hands' Tenchi examined his hands with disgust in his face. His knuckles were swollen because he had his the bone. Tears were running down his red cheeks. It had been three hours since the sad inccendent that had occured between him and Ryoko. Of course he felt sincere remorse for what he had done who wouldnt? 'Why' is the only question he could ask himself. 'I and i had the able to control myself. and the worst thing about it I knew that I was hitting her.' A knock came on the confused and saddend youth. "Come in" The door slowly but steadily creaked open and in stepped Washu. How could Tenchi look her into the face of the mother whom's daughter he just savagly beatin. "Washu...how can i say this.." He was soon cut off bye the now adult form of Washu."Tenchi no time emergancy family meeting in the living room" she told him in the harsh voice that said ' " I might never forgive you' "  
  
They swiftly ran down the steps of the Masaki residence. Everyone was already there. All of them looked up at Tenchi even Sasami had the look of smite on her young face which was starting to look like the goddess Tsunami. " You guys forget about that now. We have more problems than giving Tenchi the evil eye. "First of all. I have tried to reach Ryoko through our link but she has been uncouncious for about an hour." Washu explained. "But Little Washu what does that shock you I mean Tenchi did pummel her pretty hard in the face." The future queen of Jurai had asked the smartest scientific genius in the whole wide universe. "Because she is being transported by an extreamly powerfull force."  
"Where too Miss.. I mean little Washu?" Tenchi asked "To the Soujia."  
  
{On the 'Soujia'}  
  
"Ugh where am I" Ryoko got up but being pulled back bye some restraints. She opened her eyes. The darkness engulfed her no ray of light caught her eye. She screamed out for help. She hated being alone in the darkness. though she was accustumed to it, it brought back awful memories of her past. It reminded her of the cave she was bound too for soo long till the one she loved set her free. But Tenchi was not there only the blackness. She continues to scream till she saw a little red blinking light. And then she heard a computer voice say "patient recovered release process in intiation" then all of a sudden the restraints were letting her go and the i-v's that were placed in her arm were retracted. Then the darkness was replaced with bright lights that illuminated from above. And sure enough it was a lab though this lab looked horribly familiar.  
Ryoko got up of the table where she recently resided, and walked towards the door and phased to the outside of the lab.  
  
"These halls...these halls look exactly like the Soujia's but no it was destroyed by Tenchi and the jurai power." Ryoko thought aload "I need to see who's running this thing and I know exactly where to look." Ryoko floated swiftly down the empty corridors of the ship. She demoness who never showed her feelings onlu showed fear for the worse as she phased through the door way leading to the control room. "Show your self Kagato!" Ryoko spat "Me Kagato. I dont think so lady Ryoko. But I can be easilly connected too him you see I am his son." And with these words Ryokos heart froze.  
  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~~=~=~=~  
okay well if this is what you call a clighanger i surely havent left you one. i think my story is gonna turn out pretty good huh (heres crickets) ..well uh okay thanks any way. so please read well wait you already done that obviously so review than tell me what you would like to happen or give me addvice and tell me how to spell cause i cant.  
  
toodles:)  
  
oh yeah but first im making alot of medium lenght chapters so count on there being on every day this helps me to keep from getting writers block 


	3. To the rescue Ryoko

ok folks here is anohter chapter of my lovely story! yeah right, well as we all know im too porr to own anything so guess what i dont own tenchi muyo!so ha!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: to the rescue ryoko!  
  
Ryokos heart froze could what he was telling her true? -what Kagato has a son?- Ryoko heared someone talking in her head luckily it was Washu -Ryoko your back oh honey are you all right I was so worried and Tenchi is soooooo sorry he siad he didnt mean to- Washu was soon cut off by Ryoko's thoughts. -Mom tell me something did Kagato have a son?- -Ryoko I..Yes Ryoko but stay away from him he might be worse than his father! We're coming as soon as possible dont tell him anything about you being my daughter I'll explain later- and with that the link between them was shut off -this is not a good time to leave me hanging mother! Well atleast she's on her way here by now i know that she knows where I am-   
  
"Ryoko what do you think of this hmm?" He said with his eyes squinting and giving Ryoko a fang filled smile. "I think its absurd!" Ryoko yelled back in retaliation. "Oh dear Ryoko by now im sure you've asked your mother through ya'lls little link. You know me and my father had one of those too. We still do." Ryoko was stunned by this Kagato was dead and the only way his son could have a link with him was if he was a demon! Ryokos face couldnt of gone whiter than it was now "Your a...a..demon!"  
he countinued to have his fangy smile and simply nodded. "Ryoko why do you look as if you are scared of me. Or is it that I carry on my fathers blood line hmmm. Is that it?"  
he countinued to walk towards Ryoko.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at Tenchis house,  
  
Washu ran up the stair to Tenchis bedroom. While inside the bedroom Tenchi was examining his fist. How could I do such a thing to someone I love so dearly? He showed disgust on his face. His knuckels were swollen from the ponding he gave Ryoko just 8 hours ago. Tenchi heard someone running swiftly up the steps it stopped at his door. Was he in for another yelling from one of the residences? This would be his 28th onslaught of words he would recieve.  
  
"Come in Im prepared." Tenchi was about to put his earplugs in when Washu opened the door swiftly and shouted "Ryoko's with Kagatos son we need to hurry!" Washu wasnt making any sense but Tenchi caught the Ryoko and the Kagato in the same sentence so it ment something bad. "I understand" was the only thing Tenchi said to reasure Washu he understood the circumstances. He arose from his seat with urgency and spontaneously grapped Tenchi-ken and ran out the door with Washu.  
  
It as apparent that Washu had everybody down the stairs to prepair for the baddle ahead. Even Sasami looked prepare for battle. "Everyone I have told you all what has happened except for Tenchi about what is going on but it can wait till we are there and then everything will come into place for you." -hold on my Ryoko- And with that they ran out the Masaki house and grabbed Ryo-oki by the scruff of her neck and threw her into the nioght sky. There Ryo-ohki transformed into a crystal battleship known for only destruction and mayhem. Washu was taking the controls as Ryo-ohki was at full speed towards the Soujia which was already on the raidar screen. "Ryo-ohki we're almost there"   
  
Tenchis hands were shaking as Ryo-ohki came to dock. -how can I even look at her after what I did, but thats not our priorities right now our concern is too save her from a most certain death or even worse slavery.- The bording dock doors of the Soujia opened and they all ran in wiht Ryo-ohki wait outside just in case they needed a quick getaway ship. "Washu do you know the way to the control  
room?" the dumb ass Mihoshi asked. "Mihoshi of course I do because here we are."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IN THE CONTROL ROOM OF THE SOUJIA  
  
He countinued to walk towards Ryoko smirk still resideing on his face. Ryoko my father was right about you. Your beutiful no matter what happens to your face. He bent down as he grabbed her face forcefully. He was about to force a kiss out of the frightened Ryoko. Then before he did there came a big blast from the other side of the door and in came running Mihoshi,Aeyka,Sasami,Washu,and Ryokos former love, Tenchi. "Get your hands of my daughter!" Washu yelled   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well kiddos another cliffhanger sorry but another chapter coming very soon i promise 


	4. Confused Heart

Authors note: as we all know I have no money I'm poor. Im so poor I have to pay a roach rent. So thus I don't own Tenchi Muyo .    
Chapter 4: Confusions of the heart   
    
He still kept a firm grip on Ryokos soft face he could feel her smooth, milky, skin beneath his touch. Washu and the rest of the gang bombarded into the into the control room of the Soujia "Let her go!" Washu was in a fierce rage her hands in tight fists ready for action .Ayeka had her guardian logs levitating of the ground, and Tenchi with Tenchi-ken in hand. The others just stood back ready too act as reinforcements. Kagatos son just looked up from his current position that was about to envolve a passionate forced kiss with Ryoko.   
  
Tenchi noticed this and was soon very jealous he did notice however that her face had healed very quickly but how could that of happened without the aid of her gems, he soon figured out that the bastard must have healed her in a generator to get on her better side you could say to help patch things up so she wouldn't blow him up ion a million pieces so to say. "Let my daughter go!" Washu has desperation in her voice, she never sounded so helpless in her life why though?   
Washu was extremely strong with powers but why did she have the sound of desperation and defeat in her voice? Did she know something strange and haunting about this new found stranger that could ruin their hopes of getting Ryoko back. "Oh so she is the daughter of Washu this changes everything now instead of having her as a person too talk too about my problems she turns out to be the daughter of one of those insufferable people whom caused me those problem and pain I have been having to go through. -Yes this does change everything maybe I can use her as a tool to get back at Washu and Tsunami but I don't want to hurt Ryoko I have loved her from afar these past 700 or so years-        
  
"You want her back Washu?" He sneered "Yes I want her now give her too me" "Yes but under one condition Washu. Beg for me I want you to beg for your daughters life. Beg for mercy like I used to beg for mercy while I was under your torture but I guarantee you I will show you mercy I'll probably give her back to you or I'll let her decide what she wants for herself" He slowly lifted his grasp on her face and she backed away she was so confused what was he talking about? what torture? Ryoko backed away into the wall she looked up at Tenchi she felt scared at his sight she soon found her self drawing back towards Kagatos son. What in Tsunamis name was she doing? "Well Ryoko what do you want to do? Stay or go with them and be left alone in a lab or have a bitchy ass princess degrade you or much better have a newer man you love beat you? or stay with someone who generally cares about you and who has been protecting you without you knowing it hmm the choice is yours but I already know what your going to say so go on ahead but when you come back I will be saying I told you so."   
  
Ryoko was so confused she felt like she should stay in her heart but her brain thought out logically -you don't know him and he is the son of the most evil man that has ever existed- -yes but he did save my life but I cant stay- She walked away from him and ran towards Mihoshi "Thank you so much Reon Im sorry but thank you." Washu bowed " Get off of my ship he spat in her face and slapped her " I don't want you in my presence you make me sick you abusive scowling winch ! No go !" Washu held no contestation she quickly turned around and left towards the door she put one hand on Tenchi and said "Tenchi this would be a battle you would loose just turn around and come home we will have our turn of revenge sooner than you think." with that she turned and left the room quickly and was off towards Ryo-ohki. Tenchi about faced and left as well leaving Ryoko in the room. "Who are you?" was all she could get out before he phased away. Ryoko then headed back but with the feeling of the wrong decision in her gut  
  
/// well how was that for a come back did you like it? tell me anyway ///// aigght bye  


	5. chapter 5: LOVE!

authors note: yeup the roach evicted me and now Im on the street because Im so poor so I guess that I don't own anything except for my own characters I made up but that is quite obvious so toodles  
    Chapter 5: The truth about him   
    Ryoko walked slowly behind the others. Shouldn't she be happy to be saved but why didn't they come to t he bar and look for her they had plenty of time or was it that they really wanted her gone and that the only reason they had gone to save her is that Washu detected the Soujia on a radar that pops up out of no where. Could that be it? She entered Ryo-ohki and looked back at the replica of the Soujia 'Do I really want to leave' Tenchi then walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and knelt down. When Tenchi had put his on Ryokos shoulder she began to shudder with fear but yet she kept her composer not wanting him to think something was wrong with her. Even though she tried to keep this sudden reaction down it was quite obvious that she was trembling with fear.   
    "Ryoko I want to apologize. I don't know what to say my actions were horrible and I don't know what came over me it was like a dark side of me lit up I didn't mean to hurt you like that." Tenchi had a woe full monotone voice. "Tenchi you lying, you knew you were doing it and I quite think you were enjoying it because you were hitting so hard and you kept on going no matter how much I pleaded, Tenchi I don't even want to look at you please go away." Ryoko got up and left the control room and went back to an empty supply room and got down huddled into a corner and bent her head down. She wanted to hold back the tears but she couldn't they just kept on coming like an endless rain.  
The door creaked open and Ryokos ears soon perked up. "My dear are you all right ?" It was Washu she was in her child form. She was trying to act like a mother but was failing miserably due to the fact that she was in her child form and was making Ryoko feel older than Washu. " Mom I would like to know who he is and what has he to do with you." Ryoko said blatantly "Uhh where do you want me to begin. From the beginning I suppose. Well I might as well give everyone the information instead of having to explain it 1000 times over again." Ryoko got up and wiped the tears out of her eye and walked past her 'mother' towards the control room.   
Sasami had them all collected into the room. Ryoko in the far corner of the room secluding herself from everyone...especially Tenchi. "Ughmm "the greatest scientific genius in the universe cleared her throat. "I bet your all wondering who he is and what he has to do with me." "Yeah I want to know that and why he kidnapped Ryoko." Tenchi decided to say. "Okay that is understandable, I shall start from the beginning." "One thing he is the son of Kagato and his name is Reon." Mihoshi soon cut in " But whose the mommy." "His mothers name is Isis. She was a pure blood demon and the queen of them to be matter of fact and as for Kagato he as well is a demon but not of those great proportions. he is at least 300 years older than Ryoko. And at a time he and her were in love.'' This shocked everyone. Ryoko bolted form the corner. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN 'LOVE'?" "Yes Ryoko in love you cant remember because I erased you memory of that I didn't want you to have anything to do with him because he was just like Kagato and his mother except for the fact that he felt like you both were one in the same, same kind of torture, and everything, In fact he even stood up for you Ryoko and took the torture Kagato was going to inflict on you unto himself. He really did love you just like you love Tenchi." at the mention of Tenchi's name Ryoko flinched she wasn't sure if she loved Tenchi anymore..  
"But what does he have to do with you Washu?" Washu was avoiding this question greatly as if it was some kind of big secret.  
  
:::well how was it tell me anyway:::  
squeeky mailbox that need wd-40 


End file.
